Eyes Like Yours
by Ocecat007
Summary: A one shot songfic about Farah and how she feels about the Prince. My first songfic, so be nice please!


**Well, my first songfic. I dunno if it works or anything, but...yeah.**

**The Prince and Farah don't belong to me, nor does the song 'Eyes Like Yours' by Shakira.**

* * *

**_Oh, you know I have seen, a sky without sun, a man with no nation,_**

**_Saints, captive in chains, a song with no name for lack of imagination._**

Farah couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her large bed, but couldn't close her eyes. Every time she did, she saw his face. The face of a man she met once, but felt as though she knew better than herself.

**_And I have seen darker than ebony,_ **

**_And now it seems that I, without your eyes could never be._**

Moaning in frustration, Farah threw her silk sheets off her, and got out of her bed. She crossed her cold, stone floor, moving towards the intricate glass doors that led out to a balcony. Flinging these doors open, she let the cool night air caress her face and body.

**_My one desire, all I aspire, is in your eyes forever to live,_**

**_Travelled all over the seven oceans, there is nothing that I wouldn't give_**

Farah stepped outside, and leaned on the stone railing that ran around the edge of the balcony. She gazed out at the dark forest in front of her, not noticing how beautifully the rising sun bathed the trees in a pink glow, giving the scene an almost unrealistic feel. She didn't notice this, though, because all of her thoughts were on him.

**_Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut, looking for someone comparing to you,_**

**_Tearing down windows and doors, and I could not find eyes like yours._**

It was a year ago to this very day that he had come to her room, and told her a marvelous tale about the Sands of Time. He had then exposed the traitorous Vizier, saving the lives of her and her father, and killed him on this very balcony. And then he had kissed her.

**_Oh, you know I have seen, a woman of means in rags and begging for pleasure,_**

**_Cross the river of salt, just after I rode a ship that sunk in the desert._**

Kissed her! What was she thinking; he had not kissed her. He had simply left...after saying his name was 'Kakolukia'. What had that meant? The word that only she and her mother knew...how had this man known it? She shook her head, and sighed.

**_And I have seen darker than ebony,_**

**_And now it seems that I, without your eyes could never be._**

But she still remembered him. His thick, dark hair, and the way that it always fell in his face. His kingly face, with those proud, angular cheekbones. And his eyes...those eyes that were clear, bright blue. Never in her life, had Farah seen eyes like his.

**_My one desire, all I aspire, is in your eyes forever to live,_**

**_Travelled all over the seven oceans, there is nothing that I wouldn't give._**

Why couldn't she forget this man? Not one day had gone by, since that day a year ago, where she hadn't thought about him; seen his face while she slept. Who was he? Was he royalty, or just some commoner? Did he remember her, or had he long ago forgotten her face?

**_Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut, looking for someone comparing to you,_**

**_Tearing down windows and doors, and I could not find eyes like yours._**

"Farah?" The woman spun at the sound of her father's voice from outside her bedroom door. "Are you dressed? There is someone I would like you to meet."

"Just a minute," she called back, stepping back into her room, closing the balcony doors behind her. She undressed quickly, and was about to reach for a pale green dress, when another outfit caught her eye. It was red, and consisted of a top of folded fabric that crossed over her chest, and left most of her stomach bare, and a flowing skirt that reached to her knees. She donned this instead, and tied her dark hair back before opening the door to admit her father and another man.

"Farah, this is Rahjat, a prince from one of our neighbouring cities. His father has proposed a marrige between you two, but I want your opinion before I reply." Farah smiled politely as the man took her hand and brushed his lips against it. He was well muscled, with long dark hair and smooth, tanned skin. When he stood upright again, she looked at his eyes intently. They were dark brown, so dark as to almost be black.

**_Came from Bahrein, got to Beirut, looking for someone comparing to you._**

"Of course, father, he will be perfect," Farah heard herself reply with false cheerfulness.

"Good!" Her father exclaimed. "I will send a messenger to his father immediately." Farah nodded woodenly, and he left the room.

"So," Rahjat asked in a deep, melodic voice, "could you show me around the palace?" Farah nodded again, this time throwing in a slight smile. The man took her arm, and they left her room. She still saw the man in her head, though, his intense blue eyes gazing at her, looking right into her heart.

**_Tearing down windows and doors, and I could not find eyes like yours._**

* * *

**Err...well, tell me if you think it sounds good and such. This is kinda something to make sure writer's block doesn't get me, while I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 5 in 'The Hand of Fate'. **

**I was listening to 'Eyes Like Yours' today, and it just made me think of Farah and the Prince. Yeah, so, this is what happened.**

**Review please!**


End file.
